gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Legion
'Legion '''are extraterrestrial silicon-based kaijucreated by Kadokawa that first appeared in the 1996 Gamera film, ''Gamera 2: Attack of Legion. History Heisei Series Gamera 2: Attack of Legion The Symbiotic Legion arrived on Earth in a meteorite that crashed near Sapporo. The meteorite caused strange lights to appear in the sky, and also drastically elevated the oxygen levels in the surrounding air. Two Soldier Legion raided a nearby brewery, where they disintegrated the glass on the beer bottles to absorb the silicon. Eventually, the Legion congregated in the subway under Sapporo, where they attacked a train and brutally killed several passengers. In the tunnel, the Legion planted a giant flower, which grew rapidly and eventually broke up through the street and became prominently visible. The J.S.D.F. formulated a plan to place C-4 charges on the plant's roots, hoping the explosion will ignite the oxygen-rich air and destroy the plant in a fiery explosion. However, the explosion failed to destroy the plant. Suddenly, Gamera arrived in the city and destroyed the plant with his plasma fireballs. In response, a swarm of Soldier Legion climbed onto Gamera, biting through his shell and drawing blood. Before the Legion could kill Gamera, they were attracted to a nearby electrical transformer, which electrocuted them all to death. Gamera flew away to recover, but the gigantic Mother Legion suddenly emerged from underground and flew away. The Mother Legion was apparently shot down by the air force over the ocean, but no body was ever found, only a wing. Suddenly, the Symbiotic Legion and their queen appeared in Sendai, where a new Legion Plant had been cultivated. Anticipating the flower to seed and destroy the city in a catastrophic explosion, the citizens of Sendai attempted to evacuate in helicopters from the city's airport. As the last helicopter, on which Asagi Kusanagi was present, prepared to leave, the Mother Legion erupted from the ground and tried to destroy it. Thankfully, Gamera arrived once again and distracted Legion long enough for the helicopter to escape. The Mother Legion proceeded to brutally injure Gamera, impaling his chest with her horn and blasting off his shoulder with a plasma beam. Aware the flower was about to seed, the Mother Legion retreated, leaving the wounded Gamera in the blast radius. With no time to lose, Gamera approached the flower and threw his body in front of it just as it seeded, preventing its pod from being launched into space, but annihilating Sendai and apparently killing himself in the process. The Mother Legion and her swarm later arrived in Tokyo, intending to plant another flower. The J.S.D.F desperately tried to halt the Legion's approach, but their weapons had no effect. Gamera, miraculously revived by the Earth's Mana, flew to Tokyo to battle the Mother Legion. Meanwhile, the Soldier Legion were lured to an electrical plant, where they climbed onto the power lines. The J.S.D.F. wasted no time in blasting the stationary Legion with missiles, eradicating them all. Gamera managed to tear off the Mother Legion's horn, but she was far from defeated and proceeded to bombard Gamera with deadly red energy strands fired from her head. Out of options, Gamera absorbed a huge amount of the Earth's Mana and opened a cavity on his chest, out of which he fired the Ultimate Mana Blast. The powerful beam collided with Legion, pushing her back as she tried to withstand it. Finally, the blast was too much and Legion was completely vaporized, ending her species' conquest of Earth. Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris Although the Legion do not make a physical appearance in Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris, the Mother Legion's demise at the hands of Gamera's Ultimate Mana Blast is revealed to be responsible for draining Earth's Mana, allowing the film's secondary antagonists, the Hyper Gyaos to emerge in vast numbers all over the world. Video Game Appearances * CR Gamera * Gamera: Battle Trivia * The Mother Legion is the second female monster to appear in the Gamera series, the first being Jiger. She would have been the third, if Gamera vs. Garasharp was ever released. * When she is attacked, the Mother Legion sheds her wings and takes up a subterranean lifestyle. This is similar to real-life ant queens, which only fly once in their lifetimes to disperse to a new location, then snap their wings off once they have established a colony. * The Mother Legion is by far the largest monster Gamera has ever fought. The Mother Legion was the last space monster to fight Gamera. * The Mother Legion and her soldiers are the only kaiju in the Heisei Gamera series to be extraterrestrial in origin. The others, Gamera, Gyaos and Iris are all Atlantean in origin. One of the concept drawings for Orga's design bears a suspicious resemblance to the Mother Legion. * Mother Legion's roar sounds similar to the M.U.T.O. from Legendary's Godzilla. Category:Monsters Category:Gamera Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters